101 Ways To Tell If You ARE A True Ronin Warriors
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Here are 101 ways to tell if you are a true fan of Ronin Warriors. It's done finally after a little over seven years.


101 Ways To Tell that You Are A True Ronin Warriors Fan

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.

Author's Note: I hope that you enjoy this list of nine.

1. You have dreams about the Ronins-Warlords.

2. You know the Ronin-Warlord names in English and Japanese.

3. You know the Warlords Japanese names before they joined Talpa.

4. You write or are trying to write fanfiction about the guys.

5. You know your fav character's sure kill in English and Japanese. _"Snake Fang Strike! or Ja Ga Kin!"_

6. You know the other character's sure kills in English and Japanese. _"English yes, Japanese working on it."_

7. You go on ebay to see if you can find Ronin or Warlord action figures. _"I can't find Naaza-Sekhmet!"_

8. You own or want to own a Ronin Cd.

9. You have died your hair the same color as your fav character's parence protest be darned. _"Green looks so good on me." (Smirk)_

10. You want to go to Japan so that you can say you were in the homeland of the Ronins-Warlords.

11. If you go to Japan you want to go to the places where the Ronins got there powers from.

12. If you go to Japan you are going to look for a way into the Dinesty to visit the Warlords.

13. You have a very long file on your computer with your fav Ronin-Warlord pictures.

14. You can incorporate the nine Ronin colors into everyday life.

15. You constantly think about the Ronins-Warlords.

16. You have read a lot of Ronin Warriors fanfiction.

17. You are determined to learn how to draw your fav Ronin-Warlord in and out of armor.

19. You have drawn your fav Ronin-Warlord. _"I did chibi Naaza and shuten, they're so cute!"_

20. You got a stuffed white Tiger and you named it White Blaze.

21. You own one or more of the Ronin DVDS.

22. You are planning to buy the Ronin DVDS that you don't have.

23. You have seen the Ronin OVS and own them.

24. Ronin Warriors inspired you to learn a marshal art.

25. You want to learn how to use a sword.

26. You want to learn archery.

27. You've printed pictures of your fav character and have them stuck up on your wall.

28. Your friends know about Ronin warriors even if they've never seen the show.

29. You call the guy who eats a lot Kento-Shuu.

30. You call the really smart guy in your class Rowin-Towma

31. You try and convert your friends to Ronin fans too.

32. Your friend sat down and watched Ronin Warriors with you.

33. You buy a weapon that looks like your fav character's or has something to do with your fav character. _"I did! I got two swords and the hilts look like cobras."_

34. You scream at your TV every time your fav character gets hurt. _"Sadly I do a lot of yelling." Author sulks off mumbling, "Darn Ronin Rodents."_

35. You are writing this list instead of taking math notes.

36. You are reading this list instead of doing home work.

37. You are still reading this list and laughing

38. You wonder how all the Ronins can fit in Mia's jeep.

39. Every time you drive past the street called armor it reminds you of the Ronins-Warlords.

35. You want to get a pet snake.

40. You hope that the Dinesty will invade your campus so that you can meet the Warlords and get out of classes.

41. You want to learn how to make a web-sight so that you can make a shrine to your fav character.

42. You are sad when you find how many of the Ronin sights on the net are no longer available.

43. You find Ronin-Warlord music videos on the net.

44. In history class your teacher ask you who was the greatest threat to the world and you answer "Talpa" conveniently forgetting that she mint in WWII.

45. The same teacher as in 44 asks you what is a dinesty and you answer "another realm rule by the evil demon Talpa" just to see her reaction.

46. You asked for Ronin stuff each christmas. _"Still waiting!"_

47. You get one of the art books with drawings of the Ronins in it.

48. You watch the Ronin episodes in Japanese just to get a feel for them even if you can't understand a word there saying.

49. You downloaded some Ronin Warriors music off the net.

50. You have more to add to this list.

51. Every time you see wolves you think of Cale-Anubisu.

52. You get mad if someone miss pronounces one of the Ronins-Warlords names.

53. You cried when they took Ronin Warriors off Tonomi. _"I did I didn't get to see the very last episode until I bought the last DVD three years later!" _

54. You fit the Ronins-Warlords to your old chorus music.

55. Your still reading this list.

56. You cry every time you see Anubis-Shuten die. _"Damn Kaora damn her!"_

57. You hate lady Kaora because of the previous fact.

58. You're planning on making your own poster of your fav characters.

59. You looked for a Ronin poster.

60. The Ronin Warriors inspired you to read The Book Of the Five Rings.

61. You can talk to your mom about the Ronins-Warlords and she knows what you are talking about because you've talked so much about them.

62. You want to figure out how to make your own music video so that you can make some Warlord ones.

63. You still can't figure out why the english guys who did the Warlords names switched Shuten to Anubis, when Anubisu is Cale's name.

64. You now refer to Mia's jeep as the Ronin clown car sense this is the only way all the guys can fit in it at once.

65. You tried to hang up side down for a time to see why Dais-Rajura likes doing it so much. "It just gave me a head ake."

66. You notice Cale-Anubisu and Wolverine have the same hair style.

67. You wonder what would happen if Dais-Rajura and Spider-Man ever met.

68. You have to write a speech for your public speaking class and write it on anime and every chance you get you use Ronin Warriors as an example.

69. You join a Ronin fan group on facebook.

70. You are still reading this list and checking off the things that you have done.

71. You can see traces of the Ronins in other animes: for example Dark and Krad from DN Angel remind me of Cale/Anubisu and Sage/Seiji from Ronin Warriors.

72. You can't believe that the author has gotten the list this long.

73. You have written a poem for the Ronin's or Warlords.

74. You stalk people on campus with strange colored hair particularly blue, green or white thinking that they may be the Ronins or Warlords in disguise.

75. You have the theme song for Ronin Warriors memorized.

76. You paint your nails in the color of your fav character.

77. You finally finished your Ronin story after a very long time.

78. You write the Ronin/Warlord's names in your school planner.

79. You know the Ronin/Warlord's birthdays and celibrate them.

80. You've been on the net looking for all the information that you can find on the Ronin/Warlords.

81. You have made a list like this one.

82. You check for any new music videos on youtube of your fav character almost every day.

83. You are planning on getting a pet snake and naming it Naaza or Sekhmet.

84. You won't kill a spider because they remind you of Dais/Rajura.

85. You get a Ronin or Warlord wall paper for your computer.

86. You have candles in your room that are the colors of all nine armors.

87. You know the episodes by heart and can resite them to your friends.

88. You know all of your fav character's lines by heart.

89. You are starting to run out of things for this list.

90. You are still reading this list.

91. You day dream about your fav character in class.

92. You call the family dog White Blaze.

93. You really want to pet a tiger some day.

94. You have a scrapbook of pics of the Ronin/Warlords.

95. You read up on the history of Japan to see what time the Warlords come from.

96. You drink tea just because the Warlords might even though you really don't like it.

97. You learn how to use chopsticks.

98. You are checking the things that you have done off this list.

99. After reading this list you are going to make one of your own.

100. This list has taken you over seven years to write.

101. You are shocked that the Author has gotten 101 things on this list and are glad it is over.


End file.
